


Smooth

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-term established relationship. Elizabeth in a bubble bath, with Peter slowly shaving her legs as Neal watches (then he shaves Neal's).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Peter came home from work and looked for them until he opened the bathroom door to find Neal and Elizabeth in the bathtub, surrounded by rose and lavender scented bubbles. El gave him a beautiful smile, shining, happy to see him, and Neal gave him a matching one after just a miniscule reflex of nervousness.

They still did that, Peter and Neal: when he walked in on Neal and Elizabeth having fun without him, Peter's face would, for just a fraction of a second, show jealousy before his kinder nature - and his arousal at the chance of once again having them both together - would kick in. And Neal, for the same amount of time, would have the fearful expression of a man who was just walked in on by someone's husband. But then they would remember, would let the trust and warmth and lust remind them that it was all right.

Peter smiled at them, walked over to sit on the edge of the bathtub, and ran a hand in the warm water, letting it disappear into the mysterious space beneath the suds. "You two look good like that," he said to them. And they did - they were spooning as Elizabeth leaned back onto Neal's smooth chest, probably sitting between Neal's legs. The bubbles just barely covered the bottom-most curve of her breasts, and Neal's muscled but slim arms were wrapped around her waist.

"There's room for three," Neal said with an eyebrow raised at him. But El laughed as she pointed out that there was barely enough room for two, and Peter was bigger than either of them. She added, "But Peter sometimes helps me shave my legs when I'm in the tub." She looked up at him with a smile, flirtatious. Peter grinned back, and went to get the razor and the shaving foam.

Neal said nothing as he watched Peter put a line of shaving foam on her leg and rub it across her skin. Neal felt the motion of the water as El adjusted the angle of her body, and the slide of El's back against his chest, and he watched intently as Peter held El's left ankle up to give him access to the stretch of her gorgeous leg. Peter ran the razor along her skin, long slow lines starting from the ankle and moving upward, pushing away the shaving foam to reveal smooth silk regions of El's soft skin. On her thigh he went even more slowly, teasing her almost, and as Neal felt El's body arch just slightly, he was sure he noticed Peter giving him a quick wink. Peter kissed her thigh then, just above the knee, on the inside, and Neal had to resist the urge to grab Peter by the hair and drag his face into the water, into her sex. But the couple knew this game already, knew that it wasn't done, and Peter just raised El's leg again so he could gently kiss the inside of her ankle, and then started the process again on the other leg. Just as slow, just as beautiful a sight: El's leg, Peter's hand moving it gently where he wanted it, opening her body up to him as he concentrated on his task, the metal gleam of razor just the hint of sharpness that made them take it so slowly, so carefully across her delicate skin.

When they were done, the steam from the bath seemed to lay heavy in the room, and as Peter put the razor aside, Neal's hands moved along the curves of El's sides, ribs to waist to hips and back up again. But El put her own hands on Neal's, stopped them. "Do you want Peter to shave you too?" she asked.

Neal stopped, looked up at Peter. He had never stopped being surprised at how well the Burkes found questions to ask him that he couldn't expect. But Peter, though he also looked like he didn't predict the question, was looking... curious. And he was looking at Neal's legs.

Peter looked up at Neal's eyes, then, with the question unspoken, a shrug reassuring Neal that either answer was fine. Neal swallowed, paused. But then he nodded and was rewarded with a big Peter Burke-y smile.

El told him to get in front of her, and though it was a bit awkward, with Neal practically stepping over El as Peter held him by the arm to ensure he didn't slip, soon Elizabeth was spooning Neal, as he lay back in long slouch so he could rest the back of his head against her breasts.

Peter smiled, asked, "Comfy?"

"Very," Neal and Elizabeth answered at once, to their mutual amusement.

Peter's eyes wrinkled as he laughed and he reached into the water to gently lift Neal's foot up. Neal's breath hitched slightly; he didn't realize how much control Peter would have this way, a solid force in the slippery, floaty environment that surrounded the other parts of Neal's body. It felt soothing but strange as Peter spread the white shaving foam all over Neal's leg. He had shaved his chest before, but no one had ever shaved his legs, and the newness of it, more than the femininity of it, made him stare at his own legs with curiosity. The razor was smooth and slow and controlled, and Neal tried to stay perfectly still for Peter, until he felt El's hands glide around to the front of his stomach. He jerked, and Peter barely removed the razor in time.

"Stay where I put you, Neal," Peter said, a game in his voice. Neal exhaled, wondering if it would do any good to point out that they weren't playing fair, that the Burkes had an improper advantage in this game. But the Burkes never felt sorry for not playing fair with him, not in games like these. Which, they knew, was exactly why Neal spent all day fantasizing about what they might suggest next.

Neal nodded and braced himself. Peter again moved the razor on his leg, a smooth caress that left his leg looking like someone else's, smooth and beautiful and hairless. It made them look slimmer but somehow also more shapely, as if they would look great in a pair of fishnets. Just as Neal started to imagine where that could lead, he felt Elizabeth's hand again, slowly moving downward toward Neal's aroused self, never quite reaching it. Her fingers ran circles along his hips and below the navel, teasing him brutally, and Neal concentrated hard to keep still for Peter's hands, which were running the blade up Neal's leg with slow precision. When he was finally done with both Neal's lower limbs, he kissed the inside of Neal's thigh, just as he did for Elizabeth.

But she ordered then, "Higher," and Peter's lips pressed another soft kiss, just an inch higher.

There was movement behind Neal, and he could tell El was pressing her fingers into herself as she said, again, "Higher!"

Peter looked up at Neal and smiled, predatory, and kissed a slow line up Neal's clean-shaven thigh up to his balls. He sucked on one, making Neal throw his head back and moan.

"Peter!" he managed to gasp out.

"What is it," Peter said, smiling, loving when Neal fell apart for him.

Neal managed to say, "We absolutely _have_ to find a way to fit you into this tub."


End file.
